


臭流氓和小呆瓜 13

by AugustVP



Category: ngernaugust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustVP/pseuds/AugustVP





	

August此刻一边压低着自己的声音，一边后悔着刚刚说过的话，他一手捂住自己的嘴巴，一手用着自己微小的力气推开肇事者。

“怎么样，不能了？” Ngern勾起嘴角。

现在的他正在用着浑身解数来挑逗眼前这个人，要是平时的自己只有随便撸撸，敷衍了事就算了，但是谁让他用激将法刺激了自己，这下他想要收手都很难了。

Ngern看August的眼角残留着几滴泪水，甚是怜悯，他低下头吻掉并放开了挑弄的手。他靠近他的唇说到：“August，你相信我吗？”

“我..” August眨了眨眼睛，看着眼神特别坚定的Ngern，缓缓开口道：“嗯。”

虽然只是一个字，但是Ngern确确切切听到了，而且还是很有信心很肯定的语气。他笑了，August终于相信自己了。

他低头，吻住了那人的唇，几乎是不足以让人能够享受的时间，他离开了。他伸出舌头舔舐对方的唇瓣，让自己的唾液丰富了唇的湿润度，而手也没闲下来，轻轻的托住了对方的后颈。

舔够了，Ngern再次亲吻他，含住他的下瓣轻咬，却惹来August一顿嗔娇：“疼啊...”

“疼？” Ngern笑出声，“我都没使上力呢。” 他盯住August的眼睛说：“让你感受一下什么叫真正的疼。”

语毕，他捧住August的脸不让他移动，嘴上的动作增加了一些力度，拉着唇然后再大力吸吮，反复了几次过后，他察觉到August的嘴唇有些红肿，这才停下来。

他轻抚着，语气极其心疼的说：“都肿了。”

“都怪你好吗？” August怪他。

Ngern拿起他的小手吻了一下，“嗯，都怪我，不吻了。” 但是下一秒，他的唇移步到了敏感的颈上。他细细吻着，凡吻过的都会留下红红的痕迹，一大片草莓般的印子很是显眼。

“别弄了，很痒~” August说谎了，其实他是怕明天早上起来洗澡时看见这些他会羞耻得干脆不洗了。

Ngern呢喃了一句：“明天没上学。” 显然，被揭穿了。

大手游移到胸前两个早已挺立起的小点，因为某人的挑逗而早就立起来了，到现在都没人安抚显得很寂寞。Ngern轻轻摩擦，想要让他解放一下。

“唔——” 

随后，这声音被主人用手背掩盖住了。

August禁不起这样的逗弄，他想拿被子掩盖掉自己认为羞耻的声音，但是无奈被子被Ngern压住了，所以只能靠自己的自制力，还有手来掩盖掉。不然，他干脆一头撞去墙算了。

Ngern加重了力道，不止摩擦还按压拉扯旋转样样来，弄得August的呼吸越来越急促。他看这人死活压住自己的声音也就作罢了，但是这让他的征服欲越来越强。

他的手摸到裤子的边缘，趁August还没回过神来的时候出其不意的拉下了他的睡裤，褪到脚踝处。这下，连August想要矫情的喊不要也没机会了。

吻遍了全身后，Ngern的手隔着内裤搓揉起August肿大的凸起，他可以感觉到这小家伙已经完全充血了，并且迫不及待的想要被解放出来。

“啊...Ngern..不要..” August此刻只想让Ngern停下来。

Ngern不但不停而且变本加厉的把手从边缘处伸进了一指手指，湿润的感觉让他感受到August的期待。他也等不及了，一把拉下了August的内裤让小家伙透气，接着把自己的大家伙也放了出来。

August不小心瞄到了一眼，瞬间觉得这个晚上不知道还能不能活下去，到不是觉得自己的很小，不过Ngern那样的尺寸着实把他吓了一跳。就在他这样想的时候，突然下体被一个温暖的感觉包围，他看了一眼那个毛茸茸的头发才知道Ngern帮他口了。

他想要推开，但是这异样的感觉让他使不出力气，“唔...” August两手抓紧两侧的床单，某种感觉直冲下腹。

Ngern不想要吓到她，所以选择了先帮他解决了眼下最紧急的问题，再慢慢来。毕竟是过来人，察觉到August即将射出时，他早在前几秒离开了并改用手帮他，因为他不想要August觉得射在自己嘴里很难堪很不好意思。

不过即使这样，在别人手里套弄中射了出来，August还是红了脸。

Ngern在他嘴上啄了一口：“好点了没？”

August羞红着脸没说话，只是大口大口的喘着气。

“那我继续了啊。” Ngern的手指移到那神秘的地方，后庭早已湿了一大片，他的手指刚在外边徘徊，August就紧张得缩了一下。Ngern轻声安抚他，等到他放松了过后，就着刚刚分泌出来的液体，将一根手指伸进了紧致的穴口。

“啊——疼、好疼——” August失声喊了出来，那个地方第一次感受到如此疼痛，第一次有异物插进来的感觉活生生把他疼了个遍，他只能缩紧来停止那人的抽插动作。“Ngern..你..你拔出来..” 他想要马上停止，可身体的某一处诱惑着他，让他想要继续享受这种从来没感受过的快感。

Ngern的额头布满汗珠，天晓得他已经快要忍不住了，但是到了这个阶段，也只能忍忍。“你再忍忍，放轻松很快就没事的。” 然后趁着August不注意又放进了两只手指，三只手指这样进进出出，来回旋转，却找不到令人振奋的那个点。

“啊哈——嗯——” August感觉自己快要炸裂了，刚刚才在Ngern的手里射了，现在还被他这样玩弄着。他觉得他好像觉醒了，身体叫嚣着想要他。“哈啊——Ngern、你快点..进来...”

在听到这句话之后，Ngern彻底惊了，他没想到August居然会这样说。下一秒，他马上拔出了手指，替换上自己的大家伙，慢慢的插进刚刚已经扩张过的蜜穴。

August满足的喊出了声，身体的空洞被填满的感觉实在太棒了，他从没想过自己会承受这样的感觉，他努力放松自己来接受这个东西。Ngern进去过后也不再满足于此，一边吻住August的唇，一边进行着抽插动作。

“唔、哈啊——太、太棒了——” 这些话都是August脱口而出的，完全没有经过思索就说出来了，而这些对于Ngern似乎很受用，更加努力的操干起来了。其实他也不是胡乱的撞击，他正在寻觅着敏感点，他得先让August舒服了自己再舒服。

August感觉到Ngern拼命撞击可是好像不止于一个地方，“嗯、太快了——Ngern、慢点——啊、停下来、” 不知是撞到哪一处地方，他感觉到快感直击全身，不由得抓紧了拳头。

“呵，终于找到了。” Ngern邪魅的笑了，然后发狠直撞那个地方，这个时候房间只听到August的呻吟声，嘴喊着停下来双腿却紧紧的圈住了Ngern的腿，名副其实的嘴上说不要身体却诚实的很。

断断续续的声音从August口中流出，虽然想压制住但是身下那股力量不容许他这样做，“啊..啊...嗯..唔...” 羞耻的声音越来越大声，August只得抓紧被子捂住自己的嘴巴，压低那羞人的音量。

“别捂着，叫出来，那把声音很好听，我喜欢。” Ngern一边耕耘一边说到。

August马上回绝：“乱说..我才不要..羞死人了...” 

“跟我倔是吧？” Ngern再次猛撞，“我就让你喊出来。”

“啊！别、别那么用力！” August瞬间投降，“我不行了、你快出来——”

Ngern再也不废话了，保留体力直捣花心，把August弄得淫声连连。“很舒服吧..舒服吧...”

“嗯——啊——” 一阵白光闪过，August射在彼此的腹间，Ngern也在紧要关头的时候抽出来射在了穴口处，湿哒哒的一阵黏腻。

Ngern不想射在里面的理由很简单，因为August是第一次，也不想累着他，而且如果事后清理不干净的话，他怕August还会病个好几天。为了避免这些事情发生，他宁愿等。

反正，未来的日子还很长。


End file.
